


Sweet Dreams

by Odoacro



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Fantasy, Lactation, Large Breasts, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Selfcest, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odoacro/pseuds/Odoacro
Summary: Wanting to help Kiran get a good night's rest, Gunnthrá decides to influence the Summoner's dreams. However, doing so requires being inside the dream herself, and what she sees there leads to an unforgettable experience.
Relationships: Gunnthrá/Gunnthrá
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Sweet Dreams

That night, Gunnthrá went to bed with a conflicted heart. Pulling the soft, teal duvet over herself, she wondered if she had done the right thing. Influencing a person's dreams and looking at them meant she would violate someon else's privacy and integrity, but in the end she decided it had to be done. Poor Kiran had been working himself half to death lately, and the Niflese princess couldn't stand to see the rings under his eyes grow even darker and bigger for each passing night. This would guarantee him the best night's sleep he's ever had, and while he wouldn't remember it when he woke up, he would be able to experience his deepest desires.

The problem, of course, was that Gunnthrá had to be in his dream. It was an unpredictable process, and she had no way of knowing just what would happen or what she would see. If Kiran were to dream of something too private, she could always cancel the spell, but then there was a risk that she would wake him up and thus put him in an even worse state than before.

Sighing, Gunnthrá closed her eyes and told herself that Kiran was a good boy who probably had nothing to hide. And if he did, perhaps she could help him with that; he had done so much for her and her family, and she was determined to pay him back.

Sleep eventually found her, and she 'woke up' in an unfamiliar dream world.

She was in a room in a tall, tall building made seemingly entirely of metal and glass, and as she walked up to a wall with windows spanning its entire length, she could see several other buildings like it outside. The sun was setting, casting a warm, orange glow over both the alien city and the spacious room she found herself in. There were no people outside, and the world was silent. 

While Gunnthrá didn't recognize many things in this strange place, she believed she was seeing a part of Kiran's world. It was an exciting prospect, but she would have to ask the man himself for more details about it after they both woke up; for now, she had a dream to manage.

It wasn't until she passed by a mirror at the other side of the room that Gunnthrá noticed what she was wearing. Rather than the comfortable, full-covering pajamas that she had worn when she fell asleep, or her usual, modest dress which she liked to wear around the Askrian castle, she found herself donning a small, turquoise, two-piece bikini. The princess let out a surprised gasp, placing on hand on her cheek as she got closer to the mirror. The bikini reminded her of the one she had worn during the summer, except this time she had no flowers in her hair nor any sash that partially covered her legs; it was just two pieces of small, tight pieces of fabric that would leave her exposed to Kiran's gaze.

While Kiran wasn't in this room, Gunnthrá could feel his eyes upon her. Could this be his desire? To see...her? Wearing this? A small blush spread upon her round cheeks, and she found herself at a loss. Should she do something, or did the Summoner have something else in mind?

As if to answer her question, there was a knock on the door, and Gunnthrá's attention was torn from the mirror to the white door. At first, she came close to panicking, as she was in somebody else's room wearing almost nothing at all, but then she remembered that this was just Kiran's dream, and she calmed down. However, nothing could have prepared her for what she saw when she opened the door. It was another version of herself.

The other Gunnthrá was an exact copy of herself. The two long, pink curtains of hair tied neatly at the end, the big, crystal blue eyes, round cheeks, and small nose. Her shock was not alleviated by the fact that her other self was also wearing a two-piece bikini, though it was colored pink rather than turquoise but all the same it left little to the imagination. Gunnthrá had always had incredibly large, soft breasts and wide hips, and this outfit did little to conceal that fact. The other Gunnthrá's breasts were spilling over on both sides, making her chest look like water about to burst from a dam.

Bathed in the warm glow of the sun, the other Gunnthrá smiled, putting a hand on her side. While the two women looked identical, their smiles differed. The other version of herself looked bold, confident, and sly, as though she was aware of something the regular princess of Nifl was not. She took two small steps closer, placed another hand on the regular Gunnthrá's cheek, and then kissed her.

Gunnthrá's eyes widened. This was no innocent peck on the cheek, but a deep, passionate kiss meant to be shared between lovers. She pulled back and took a deep breath, flustered by the sudden turn of events, but her other self persisted, once again closing the distance between them and locking their lips together. This time, Gunnthrá felt her rear being caressed as her tongue was deftly massaged by the other, and the two massive pairs of breasts pushed together, their nipples rubbing together through the tight fabric.

The absurd situation made her come close to canceling the dream and returning to the waking world, but something stopped her. This was wrong on multiple levels; she had been mentally prepared to see Kiran having sexual intercourse with someone, a common desire in a dream, but she could never have imagined that Kiran craved to see Gunnthrá make out with another version of herself. It was such a bizarre concept that it had never once crossed her mind...so why didn't she object more? 

This is for Kiran, this is all for Kiran, she told herself as she felt her body growing warmer. The other woman's touches were forceful but not harsh, and her tongue was used to skillfully that the real princess had to hold back her moans. 

The dream world's Gunnthrá stopped the kiss for a moment, her lustful gaze fixated on her real counterpart. "This is all a dream, and all for Kiran. You can relax and enjoy yourself, let me take care of everything. Kiran will love it, and so will you." She whispered so quietly that it was almost hard to hear, but the tone made Gunnthrá shiver.

"Y-Yes...for Kiran." She muttered in response, allowing herself to finally let out a content sigh as her other self kissed her neck and shoulders, then licked the area slowly and teasingly. "Aaah..."

Once her shoulder was damp and coated in saliva, the other Gunnthrá focused more on her neck, kissing, sucking and licking the area as if she worshipped it. The wet smacks and the sound the dream world's Gunnthrá made were loud and plentiful, and she never stopped squeezing the real Gunnthrá's ass. Her hand was greedier now, clenching the ample flesh of her huge ass with increasing fervor, and soon she began tugging at the small bikini bottom, testing the waters.

Moving her moist lips upward, the other Gunnthrá licked the real princess on the cheek, kissed it, then moved onto the nearest ear. Her full lips brushed against the earlobe, and she whispered in a seductive growl, "Doesn't it feel good? I know everything you like, all your preferences and naughty, naughty secrets." 

"Haaah...That's impossible...Kiran doesn't know that..." Gunnthrá breathed. Her turquoise bikini bottom had been pulled down to the extent that it felt as though it'd fall down onto the floor at any minute, and a small portion of her pink nipples were visible due to her top having loosened when their breasts had been pushed together.

"You know I'm not lying. This is Kiran's dream, but some of your influence is seeping in." The other Gunnthrá replied, kissing the real one on the lips and then placed two fingers on her thighs. "I know how you dream of someone cumming as they grind against your outer thighs, perhaps even two at once. I know how you also want to use those thick, shapely thighs and grind them along an obscenely large cock." Her knowing smile was back, and as Gunnthrá was mortified at having her secrets laid out like this - even though it was by herself - her dream counterpart tugged lightly at the turquoise bikini top and bottom and let the swimsuit fall to the ground.

Leading the real Gunnthrá to the large room by keeping a firm grip on her ass, the other version continued. "I know how you like to be dominated as well, and how you have tried suppressing your desire to be tied up, among other things. You try to be a good girl, deep down you know that you are simply a naughty little slut. Why, one might even think that you didn't want to help Kiran at all, but rather yourself." With a giggle, she pushed the real princess onto the pink bed which was warm thanks to the light of the sun seeping through the large windows. The other Gunnthrá undid her own bikini and crawled into bed on all fours like a predator, swaying her hips with slow, deliberate movement. 

"Th-That's not true..." 

"Perhaps, but the results are the same." The other Gunnthrá positioned herself behind the real one. "Stand on all fours and raise your ass. Yes, like that, good." 

The regular Gunnthrá felt so exposed, naked with another woman while she knew a man was watching. And this pose! It was most certainly not decent, and as her dream counterpart put her hands on her hips, she adjusted the position even further to make sure Gunnthrá's large rear was sticking out as much as possible.

And then, she felt something entirely new.

"Kyaaa! Aaah! Wh-What?!" She cried, grabbing ahold of the pink covers of the bed, remaining still while it felt as though her body had been hit by a thunder spell. Something soft and wet was brushing against her pussy, and it didn't take long for her to realize her other self was licking her there. "Oooh!" 

She had expected some kind of verbal response, but the Gunnthrá of the dream world merely continued licking, softly and teasingly at first, but that didn't last long. Soon, she inserted her tongue and did things Gunnthrá didn't even know were possible, and she could feel her arms and legs quivering. 

Feeling her eyes tear up, the massage of her ass continued. Never had her body been worshipped this way, and never had she felt anything like this before. As if by instinct, she tried pushing harder against the other Gunnthrá's face, to push this feeling just a bit further, to help her dream counterpart to reach even deeper so that she could get the release she now craved more than anything. 

This is all for Kiran, she told herself. It's all because it's a dream. I would never do this otherwise.

But whatever excuse she had made up in her mind was forgotten about as soon as she climaxed. Both her vision and mind went blank for a brief second, and she let out a sound she hadn't known she was capable of making, one full of unadulterated desire and relief. Her body stiffened for several seconds as she looked up at the roof with closed eyes and an open mouth, and then she relaxed and fell down onto the bed. 

She felt so warm, surrounded by this orange glow in this strange house. Her breasts in particular felt hot and heavy, ready to set off another orgasm if so much as a breeze blew upon her nipples. 

For a few seconds, it was quiet. This strange world had a certain beauty to it, especially at this time in the evening. Through her powers, Gunnthrá could feel Kiran's interest and satisfaction at the events that were unfolding, but there was a hunger for more, pulsing like a beating heart during training. This desire prompted the other Gunnthrá to flip the regular one onto her back, and she proceeded to sit on her stomach. Kiran's desire was the Gunnthrá of the dream world's desire, and she radiated lust.

"Since we have until either he wakes up or you cancel this dream, why don't we make the most out of our time?" She asked, cupping one of her huge tits and moaning. "Mm...our breasts sure are sensitive, aren't they? Yours in particular, I imagine, after an orgasm like that."

Without waiting for a reply, the other Gunnthrá pushed down the real one's wrists and began to enthusiastically kiss and suck on the real princess' massive breasts, suckling on the pink, puffy nipples.

"Nghaaa!" Gunnthrá thrashed under her counterparts weight, but she was pinned down and could do nothing to change that. The mere idea of losing control like this was exhilirating on its own, but to do so while Kiran watched from somewhere after she had had the biggest orgasm of her life was indescribable. She had never been particularly proud of her large breasts, and they had always been far too sensitive for their own good, but to have them be sucked on like this made her feel so good that she couldn't help but be immensely grateful for the lewd body she had been given.

The other Gunnthrá looked at the real one as she worked her magic, a knowing smile spreading across her lips as she heard just how good she made her counterpart feel. Perhaps she knew and even shared those dirty thoughts, relishing in the situation. She had claimed that she knew exactly what the Niflese princess wanted deep down, amd the way she acted supported that claim. She was dominant without being mean, forceful without being inconsiderate, and she paid special attention to all of Gunnthrá's sensitive or favorite spots. 

Just as the real Gunnthrá was thinking that, the dream counterpart chuckled knowingly, and slid down along her body slowly, until she got to the princess' hips. Once there, she began to lick and kiss Gunnthrá's hips and outer thigh. "It's not the massive cocks you crave, but here's a taste of what future dreams might hold." She scratched the shapely legs with her long, trimmed nails.

Inhaling sharply, Gunnthrá pushed the back of her head down hard against the bed, almost whining as the seemingly magical lips and tongue of her dream self showered her hips and thighs in kisses. She was so close to release now that it wouldn't have surprised her if she came from a simple kiss to her thigh, and a part of her wondered if that would have been the first time in history that had happened.

But before that could happen, her dream self returned to her breasts, squeezing one of them hard while sucking on the other. She was grinding her sex along the real princess' legs, working up her own lust. Her own breasts brushed against Gunnthrá's body as she roughly squeezed her breasts and kissed the valley between them.

Unable to hold it back any longer, Gunnthrá let out a loud cry as all of her senses were once again overloaded by her counterpart's rough ministrations. Closing her eyes, she bucked her hips and came. Milk spurted out of her nipples, long, thin streams which eventually landed across her chest and stomach. The sensations were so overwhelming that she reached another climax a mere few seconds after the last, her sensitive tits finally getting a release from the tension that had been building up inside of them.

"Haaah...haaah...haaah..." The Niflese princess panted heavily, her arms and legs spread out on the large bed, her body sweaty and sticky with milk. Her pink fringe was damp and a few strands of hair clung to her forehead. The room felt even warmer than before now, and Kiran's presence and attention seemed to have increased as well; there was no doubt he was enjoying the sight of Gunnthrá in this state. 

"Aaah, splendid!" The other Gunnthrá exclaimed, putting a hand on her cheek. She was sitting on her knees, looking down on her counterpart with a lustful gaze, one the real princess didn't know she was capable of making. "Your oversized udders bursting with milk and releasing a second orgasm..." She shivered, as if merely talking about this turned her on as much as actually doing it. "You lewd little whore, I'm going to make you cum so much you'll never forget it! Come, we have until Kiran wakes up, so let's make the most of our precious time together!"

Lifting Gunnthrás's leg, the dream princess scooted closer and pressed her wet pussy against the real woman's, and began grinding furiously, squeezing the leg hard.

"W-Wait, I-I just caaAAAAAAAAME!?! AAAAAH!?" Gunnthrá's world was once again rocked as her ears were filled with a sloppy sound of wet flesh brushing against wet flesh, and the delirious giggle of her dream counterpart. Her body was getting tired and her mind was beginning to turn to mush, but it felt so good that she tried desperately to stay awake. If she fell asleep or was rendered unconscious, the dream would end. 

The other Gunnthrá reared her head back and let out a deep, content moan, followed by more giggling. It was a strange laughter, far more girlish than how the real Gunnthrá actually laughed, but she couldn't deny that there was something alluring and even arousing about such a sound, so honest and cute. Maybe this was something Kiran was fond of. 

Looking at her dream counterpart, the Niflese princess wondered if that was how other people saw her, or if this is what people wished to see. Her huge breasts bouncing up and down, the wide hips rolling back and forth, the crystal blue eyes filled with euphoria...For a moment, Gunnthrá forgot that she was looking at herself, and desired nothing more than another incredible orgasm brought about by the hands of this woman.

The two cried out in unison as they came together, but the other Gunnthrá's hips kept grinding, moving as if possessed. Milk leaked out of her nipples and gushed out of the real princess'. She could taste the sweet cream as a few drops from the other woman spilled directly into her open mouth. 

It was easy to lose track of how long they kept this up. The dream version of the princess seemed to have limitless stamina and many ideas, some which most likely came from Kiran's mind, while others came from Gunnthrá's own private wishes. Gunnthrá had her tits and hips positively worshipped, her lips were claimed by the other woman's, more and more milk gushed out of her swollen mounds. 

Gunnthrá knew they were nearing the end now, despite her current condition. She could barely think straight nor lift her arms. Her breathing was strained, as her dream counterpart was sitting on her stomach and fingering her pussy relentlessly. The real princess kept her hands on the other woman's huge ass, dimly realizing that she hadn't known just how big her own rear was. 

And then, before she could cum again, the world seemed to disappear around them. Kiran was waking up.

"Aw, what a shame, you could have lasted through a few more rounds, no?" She asked innocently. "I suppose you will have to finish back in the real world. Do you think Kiran woke up due to cumming in his sleep? I believe so."

That was the last thing Gunnthrá heard from her dream self. She woke up with a gasp, opening her eyes and trying to sit up, but both her body and mind were completely spent. It took her almost a minute to realize that she was lying on the carpet in front of her bed, stark naked, even though she knew she had worn her pajamas to bed. Yet now they lay discarded, thrown into the corner of her room. Had she really done that in her sleep?

Her body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and milk, and her pussy was wet, but her dream self's saliva from all the licking she had done was gone. That part had been a wonderful dream, but the countless orgasms had been real. 

Needing water, the eldest of the Niflese princesses somehow managed to sit up and wobble over to the pitcher on the table next to her bed. The water revitalized her and made it easier to think clearly, but that only made remembering the dream feel that much more embarrassing. She had had sexual intercourse with herself! What's worse, Kiran had seen it all, even if he would remember nothing. She took another drink, wishing that it was late enough to have something far stronger.

The morning sun was rising, and Gunnthrá was determined to be the first one to the Askrian bathroom in this part of the castle. She needed a long, warm bath.

-

Later that day, Gunnthrá was sitting in the library and yawned. Her eyes were half open, and it was tempting to fall asleep right then and there at the table she was sitting at.

"What a yawn!" A familiar voice said behind her, and a flash of white appeared in the corner of the princess' eyes as Kiran sat down next to her.

Surprised and reminded of the night's dream, Gunnthrá felt unusually awkward, but managed to retain her usual composure. "My, Kiran, what a pleasure. How has the day treated you?"

The man nodded, his face mostly covered by the robes he wore. "It's been going great, thanks for asking! I feel like I could summon a bunch of helpful Heroes tonight. I feel so...refreshed for some reason."

Yawning again, the princess smiled. "That's very nice, dear."

"Hey, Gunnthrá, maybe you should try taking some time off and get a good night's rest in; it did wonders for me, after all."

**Author's Note:**

> Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo and Intelligent Systems. I own nothing nor do I claim to.
> 
> I was actually working on something else, but then I saw a great comment about Gunnthrá being able to influence dreams, and so I knew I had to write this. 
> 
> Perhaps I'll come back to this story at some point, when I think of other fun scenarios or characters who could appear in Gunnthrá's dreams. I was thinking of Gunnthrá being tied up by F!Morgan could be hot. If you have any fun ideas or other feedback to give, please let me know!


End file.
